With the rapid development of computer and communication technique, information network is evolving rapidly toward a Next Generation Network (NGN) on the basis of IP. One of the most important features of the NGN is that a plurality of wireless techniques coexists and forms a heterogeneous wireless access network. The heterogeneous wireless access network can be classified into a Wide Area Network (WAN), a Metropolitan Area Network (MAN), a Local Area Network (LAN), a Personal Area Network (PAN) and the like in view of coverage range, and can be classified into a Point-to-Multipoint Single-hop Network, a Multi-hop Network, a Mesh Network, an Ad Hoc and the like in view of network architecture. Those heterogeneous wireless access networks form a three-dimensional coverage geographically, and cooperate to provide a user with a ubiquitous and content-rich wireless multimedia service.
In the heterogeneous network, the network density and the complexity of the network layout are increased, causing a great challenge to mobile handover management, particularly to the mobile handover management of a mobile device that is moving in a middle or high speed.